


Mirror

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [75]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Multiverse, dreamland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Dream comes into Error's dreamsContinuation to 'Are You Challenging Me?'
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 56





	Mirror

Error was aware he was dreaming.

Dream had sent a powerful attack causing all of Nightmare's Boys to fell into a deep sleep- this had never worked on Error before, so he was guessing the daydreamer had a powerup.

Suddenly Dream was there.

"*there ya are." Error says when he notices him, "never had this done to me. when will i wake up?"

"*In a couple of hours." Dream told him walking forward, knowing that the glitch could not hurt him here; he gazes around, "What is this place?"

Error glances around at their surroundings as well. He was not sure where this was, but his jaws opened and gave an answer, "*the save screen."

Dream looked at him in surprise, because Error's voice had not once glitched.

"*Save screen? I have never heard of this place, is it like the Anti-Void?" Dream questions kindly, the area was semi-dark, "Is this where you come from?"

"*yes. this is where i was made." Error says surprising himself with the words that continue to fall, he then points to a mirror that appeared.

Error glances through and saw himself... only it was not himself- it was the skeleton from the photo with Reaper.

"*This is... you?" Dream says looking to his own reflection then to Error's.

"*me." Error confirms with a nod.

Dream gasps loudly when the image of the skeleton wearing the white tunic and red scarf turned into a classic looking Sans with a white jacket, completely covered in blood. It looked like he had stepped out of a genocide run.

"*Stop that! This is meant to be a nice dream! Not a nightmare!" Dream told him quickly, looking to Error who coughs up blood and falls down.

"*this is a nice dream." Error says bitterly to him, "its not everyday i remember who i once was. if only i could keep my memories."

Dream waves a hand, making the mirror melt away and then kneels down next to Error.

"*If I find a way for you to keep your memories, would you stop destroying?" Dream questions carefully studying Error's expression.

"*yes." Error said with a pained look, the words were coming from deep inside him and he did not even know he wanted this, "if ya able. i want my memories."


End file.
